Was It Worth It
by AdriansGrl
Summary: Rose Hathaway the woman who has haunted my dreams every since her first movie is laying on my couch.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my knew story I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Im only going to do this once it goes for the whole story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA world or any of its characters just the plot. :)**

I was on my way back home from the air port. I just got home from the court I am visiting for the next couple of months. Im so excited to see everyone again. I have been talking to mamma since I left and I think she is more excited then I am. I wont get to see Vik for very long because she is going to back to school. Mama and my two older sisters along with my nephew will be taking her. They said they would get to see me before I leave though so thats good. They asked me if I wanted to come but I declined and said that I would stay to watch the house. I was getting close to my home when a van with tinted windows cut me off. I swerved nearly hitting them lets a string of curse words come out of my mouth. I started honking my horn because they kept brake checking me. The next thing I saw was something that looked like a body be thrown out of the van and they sped away. I hit my brakes and backed up.I jumped out of my truck and ran over to what ever it was they threw out. I was right it was a body. It was a woman and she was nearly naked and she had bite marks all over her neck. I fell to my knees laying my face just above her breast to make sure she was still alive. I heard a faint heart beat I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. I started to shake her.

"Ma'am are you okay?." _Stupid question Belikov just look at her ._I shook her again

She groaned and tried to push me away "Please don't no more." She begged weakly.

Anger rose in me. How long have they been doing this to her? What happen to her while she was there. Most importantly who is she? Those questions would only be answered if I got her help.

"Ma'am Im not going to hurt you. Im going to help you. Do you trust me?" I said calmly as possible.

She turned her head slightly towards me and opened up her eyes. The only thing I could see was grief and a slight bit of the high that you get from endorphins they must have not bitten here recently. She looked into my eyes as if she were trying to see if I was telling her the truth. After about a minute she nodded her head.

I leaned down and picked her up bridal style. She winced as she wrapped he hands around my neck but I guess she just dealt with it because she clung to me as if her life depended on it. I looked down at her as I was walking back to my truck and she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked

She hiccuped "They killed him."

"Who?"

She just shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk about it and I wasn't going to push her. I opened the passenger door and set her down on the seat softly. As the light hit her face I knew I have seen her some where before I just didn't know where. Trying to figure out where I have seen her before I was about to close the door when I noticed she was still naked. I took my favorite duster off and tried to hand it too her. She looked at my coat then looked back up at me.

"Its alright your safe now. No harm will come to I promise."

I don't know why I made that promise but it felt right and I intended on keeping that promise. By the look on her face that was all she need to hear. She took my coat from my hand and wrapped it around her body. I smiled at her and closed the door softly so not to scare her. I felt her eyes on me the entire time I walked around my truck. I got in and roared my truck to life and began driving again. I was going to drive her to a hospital but the closet one is three hours the other way and when I told mama she would have be furious that I didn't bring her to the house. See mama is the towns nurse so to speak everybody comes to her if they are injured.

The ride to my house was silent well it was until I decided to brake it.

"Do you mind me asking your name?" I asked hesitantly.

I saw her out of the conner of my eye she started to fidget.

"Umm my name is umm Raya." She said nervously.

I looked over at her and again I got the feeling that I have seen her somewhere. I could tell that she was lying but iI didn't push it. But Im not going to lie I was still curious as to why she lied.

"Well Its nice to meet you Raya. My name is Dimitri Belikov."

She nodded and went to looking out the window. I would glance over at her every once in a while still with the same feeling of knowing her. I was starting to get annoyed. She brought me out of my thought by speaking.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my house. My mother will take care of you." I said looking over at her.

She looked relieved for some reason. I pulled on my street and excitement ran through my body.

"Whats she like?" She asked sound curious

I pulled into the front yard "Why don't you find out for yourself." I said smiling at her.

I got out of my truck and started walking up the steps and stopped to find her still in the truck. I waved my hand form her to come and smiled at her reassuringly. She sat there for a little while longer and nodded her head. She opened the door and stepped out I saw her wobble a little. I was right about the endorphins she may not have been bitten in a while but they are strong. She shut the door and started to walk up when she tripped over my coat fell hitting her head on a rock. I gasped and bolted towards her. She had blood running down her head when I picked her up. I dashed up the steps and tried to open the door but it was freaking locked. I started to bang on the door while holding on to Raya. Mama must get these calls all the time because she opened the door with a medical bag in hand .

"Dimka?" She looked at me confused that is until she looked at what I had in my arms.

"Oh My God! What happened?" She pulled me inside telling me to lay her on the couch.

"She was walking to the house and she tripped over my coat and fell hitting her head on a rock." I explained

She started to clean the blood off her head when the flap of my duster fell away from her neck and my mother gasped. "Dimka what else happened?" She said looking at the marks all over her neck.

"Im not sure. She wouldn't tell me. I was driving here when a van cut me off and moments later threw her out of it. The windows were heavily tinted so Im guessing Strigio had her. I said.

Mama looked up at with distaste then looked at Raya with remorse. "Will you go get the extra gauze out of the cabinet in the bathroom for me please." Mama asked

I walked into the bathroom just as Vik- my younger sister- was walking out.

"Whats going on out there?" She asked.

"Ra- Well I don't really know her name but she was thrown out of a van and when she was walking up to the house she fell and hit her head on a rock. Now mama is attending to her." I said walking into the bathroom and to the cabinet. As I was looking for the gauze I heard Vik scream. I ran out to the living room forgetting about the gauze to find Vik jumping up and down like a child on christmas mooring. While mama and me both wore confused looks.

"What? DO you have any idea who is laying on our couch?" Vik asked me like I was stupid.

"No." I said flatly.

She squealed looking at her on the couch. "How could you not know who this is Dimka. Your like in love with her."

"What are you talking about?" I said getting annoyed. Vik knew her name and I wanted to know what she knew.

"God Dimka your horrible." She over exaggerated throwing her hands up in the air.

"Who is she Viktoria!" I hissed.

"That" She said pointing at the women on the couch "Is Rose Hathaway."

I swear my jaw hit the floor. I have seen all of her movies she is absolutely amazing. Its been said she does all her stunts herself. If that is true then she is a total badass for a human that is.

"Holy Fuck!" I regretted those words as soon as they left my lips.

"Dimitri Belikov! You better watch your mouth." Mama scolded me.

I apologized and let my head hang that is until I remember who was laying on my couch. I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Rose Hathaway the woman who has haunted my dreams since her first movie is laying on my couch. Hell I had her in my arms. I grinned at that thought.

Mama shooed Vik out of the room so she could wake Rose to make sure she didn't have a concussion.

After ten minutes of shaking her she finally groaned.

"Aleksandr five more minutes please." She said

Who the hell is Aleksandr. Boyfriend maybe must be a beautiful woman like Rose wouldn't be single surely. I still could help but feel a little jealous even though I had no right to be. I barley knew her so to speak.

"Who is Aleksandr hunnie?" Mama said in her honey sweet like voice.

Rose's eyes popped open and she tried to sit up but mama pushed her back down.

"Its all right sweetie. Nothing is going to happen your safe now." Mama reassured her.

She relaxed a little and stared at the ceiling looking as if she were holding back tears.

"Im going to go find you some clothes dear." mama said.

Rose gave a slight nod but other than that she didn't move. Mama left so I took her place next to Rose. I was beginning to panic on the inside but you wouldn't be able to tell on the outside I had my Guardian mask perfectly in place.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"I hardly sa-."

She cut me off by placing one of her fingers to my lips. I wanted to shuddered but I kept still.

"What you did not a lot of people would have done." she said

"Well my family and I aren't a lot of people. I wasn't about to leave you there to die."

She gave me a small smile. Just then I heard Karolina -one of my older sisters- yell for her son. He came bounding into the room and went right for Rose.

"Hi. Im Paul." He said happily.

I thought Rose would ignore him but when she replied it shocked the hell out of me.

"Hi Paul." She beamed a smile at him. She had the most beautiful smile it just lit up the room. Damn it Belikov get yourself together you don't even know her. _Oh but you do._ my mind replied back. I hate it when its right.

"Whats your name?" Paul asked

She looked nervous again about giving her name. When she didn't speak he decided to go on.

"My aunty Vik said your name was Rose and that you were really big," He said seriously.

She was shocked only for a moment the smiled at him again.

"Yes thats my name . Your aunty is very smart."

He snorted "I don't think so."

"Paul!" Karolina scold him. I smiled I thought this was very amusing.

Rose chuckled "How old are you Paul?"

"Im this many." He said pointing at the five fingers he was holding up.

I saw pain go through her whole face.

"My aunty said you were hurt." He said placing one of his little hands on her cheek. She leaned into it and sighed.

"Nothing I cant handle little one." she smiled at him backing away from his hand.

"Paul get over here right now!" Karolina demanded

He huffed "I hope you get better Rose." he said and walked over to Karolina.

"Thank you Paul." She said laying back down. Mama came back in the room with clothes in her hands and she gave them to me.

"Show her where the shower is We have to get going Vik wants to go shopping before she goes back to school."

"What your leaving now? What about Rose?"

"She will be fine she just needs to heal. But after you get her out of the shower wrap her chest she has a fractured rib. make sure it is nice and tight and that she doesn't do to much."

"But mama." I complained. I know but I don't see myself fit enough to bring her back to health. what if something happens and I cant help her. I would never forgive myself. Mama looked at me sternly.

"Fine mama. I love you and be safe." I said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

She smiled at me "Thank you Dimka. I love you too."

She yelled for every one to hurry up that they need to leave now others they wouldn't make it. Everybody said goodbye to Rose but Paul that little ladies man had to out do every one making me chuckle.

"i will miss you Rose. I hope you are here when we get back." He then lent up and kissed her cheek. He blushed and started to run towards the door but met my legs first. He looked up at me excited. "Uncle Dimka guess what?"

"What?" I said with the same enthusiasm as he had.

"I kissed a beautiful girl." He almost screamed and then ran to the car.

Rose laughed. Karolina apologized and she just waved it off saying she knew how it was. She always brightens up when she is around Paul I wonder why that is. Well we will be spending the next three weeks or so together so maybe she might open up a little.

I waved as they drove away. I sighed and walked back in to find Rose in the same position I left her in staring at the ceiling. I walked up and leaned into her vision.

"Would you like to take a shower now?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked.

Her eyes met mine and all I saw in them was sorrow. She shook her head again. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Im going to go take a shower. I will be back down soon."

She nodded and looked back to the ceiling. I sighed internally and walked up to take a shower.

Whatever happen to her to make her this way must have been horrible. Adrian caught me watching one of her movies on day not that im ashamed about it who hasn't seen her movies. Anyway back to what I was saying he said she was hmm how did he put it oh yeah 'life of the party'. I wash I old see that part of her.

I got out of the shower dried off wrapping a towel around my was it and walked out of the bathroom. I was walking to my room and I heard the T.V was on. I grinned at least she moved.I got dressed and walked downstairs to find Rose nowhere. I looked in the kitchen and nothing. I would have heard her go into the bathroom. Thats when I noticed a piece of paper on the couch with my name on it. I picked it up and read it in complete shock. She just left. When I heard her name on the T.V I snapped out of it to listen.

"Rose Hathaway and her son Aleksandr Hathaway have been missing for three weeks now. If anybody has any leads please notify the local police." said the newscaster. After she finished speaking pictures of the both of them popped up. My jaw for the second time tonight hit the floor. I grabbed my keys and rushed out to my truck. I had to find her before someone or something else did.

**So I hope y'all liked the this chapter. You will hate me when I update again. But I will make it all better I promise. Well Love It?Hate It? Just let me know. I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this..:)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl **


	2. Chapter 2

** I wanted to go back so you guys know what happened and why. **

**Im sorry you had to wait so long UGH im terrible I have three stories going. **

**But its okay because one is almost finished. But enough of my going on.**

**So here is the next chapter you guys I hope you enjoy :)**

~Three weeks earlier~

"Aleksandr were going to be late if you don't hurry up." I scolded my son.

"Mama Im coming hang on." He yelled from upstairs.

Moments later he came racing down the stairs he looked so much like his father It scared me sometimes had his attitude as well which was not appreciated most days.

He had my color hair dark brown almost black and my build and his fathers emerald green eyes. When I met Adrian Ivashkov five years ago he was the first person to ever surprise me. Most guys come up to me and call me sexy or hot and smack my ass. He came up gorgeous as ever with brown styled messy hair and the same eyes as my son, not to mention he had a nice body for a Moroi. He introduced himself and called me beautiful. I was going to turn him down like I did the rest of the male population that night but I had had a couple of drinks then and didn't really care. We hit it off amazingly talking and laughing it felt nice to be around someone who wanted to talk instead of just sleep with me right away. The night went on and the drinks kept coming when I said I wanted to go back to the hotel he agreed happily hell any man would just to sleep with me. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. I haven't seen Adrian since then nor have I tried to seek him out. I found out I was pregnant about two months later. The reason I never tried to call Adrian and tell him I was pregnant with his child is because I knew who he was related to and nothing good could have come of that. The second reason would be because everyone thinks that I am human not that I ever denied it. It was kind of nice being human everyone in that Moroi world left me alone and thats the way I wanted it to stay. I still train everyday I had a gym put down in my basement just for that fact. People may think Im a human but that doesn't mean I wont get attacked by Strigio.

"Kay mama Im all ready." He said smiling up at me.

"Well young man you look stunning tonight. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You look Beautiful to mama and yes. if you can handle it then I can." He said with his fathers signature smirk.

I nodded and grabbed his hand and we walked out the door to the limo waiting outside. We were going to my newest movie premier 'The Dark Walkers'. Aleksandr had been excited about this movie ever since he saw the preview to the movie and told me he wanted to see it before anyone else did.

"Mama are we there yet?" He asked ten minutes in to the ride.

I chuckled "Patience. We are almost there."

"This is taking forever." He complained.

I smiled down at my son and shook my head.

About five minutes later we arrived at the premier and there were paparazzi everywhere with cameras. I turned towards Aleksandr

"I know you not going to like this but I will be carrying you until we get inside. I don't want you to get lost."

He looked out the tinted window and his eyes widen at all the people were standing out there "Its okay mama I want you too." he said shaking his head up and down.

I smiled at him as the door opened and I stepped out and Aleksandr after me. I picked him up and started my way down the red carpet stopping for pictures and people asking questions.

We got inside and I put him down and he ran ahead to find good seats. I kept an eye on him but also making sure everything else was safe for him. You know the look without actually looking thing.

A couple minutes later he came back saying he had found the most prefect seats. I let him lead me to them and we sat down. People started to file in filling up the seats as the movie began.

About half way through the movie Aleksandr wanted some popcorn. I looked behind me and there was a machine just at the back of the theater.

"You can go get some popcorn but come right back." I said sternly.

He nodded and leaned up and kissed my cheek."Thank you mama. I love you."

I smiled at him "I love you too baby."

He started up towards the back I didn't see anything threatening so I turned back to the movie. Five minutes had gone by and Aleksandr had not returned. I turned around thinking I would see him talking to a woman he's a ladies man just like his father. But when I looked around I couldn't see him anywhere. I shot up from my seat.

"ALEKSANDR!" I yelled. I didn't care it was my movie anyways.

"Sit down and shut up." Some dumb ass spoke. I spun around to face this poor soul.

I grabbed his shirt pulling him up from his seat and getting in his face "No how about you shut the fuck up." I growled

He got a look at my face and almost pissed himself. "Oh shit Im sorry I didn't know who you were."

I scoffed "Yeah what the fuck ever." I said throwing him back in his seat.

I sprinted out of the isle and up towards the back I saw his shoe laying by the door. My heart dropped something happen. How could I have been so stupid I should have been watching him the whole time I thought smacking myself in the head. I walked outside and saw a man standing near the door. I stalked up towards him I must have looked scary because he went ghost white.

"Have you seen a little boy with the same color of hair as me and green eyes?" I asked rushed

He nodded and pointed toward the ally. If even possible my heart dropped further.

I thanked the guy and ran towards the ally getting the stake I had strapped to my leg out. Aleksandr's other shoe was laying just outside off the ally. I stopped before I went in I smelt a trap.

"Aleksandr are you there."

"Mama help they are hurting me." I heard him cry out.

That was all I needed I didn't care if it was a trap I wanted my son in my arms again. Just as I ran in I was bashed in the head with something wood and I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I couldn't see anything I was blind folded. They had a gag in my mouth but I worked it out. Nobody from heaven or hell can shut up Rose Hathaway.

"Aleksandr are you there?" I asked sacred for no answer. When one came I wanted to cry.

"Yes mama. I want to go home Im scared." he said crying.

"I know hunnie Im going to get us out of this I promise and then we will go home.." I cooed trying to calm him down a little.

"Okay mama. I love you." He said. He had stopped crying which was good.

I felt my eyes start to water "I love you too baby."

I took a deep breath let my senses feel there away around my surroundings. Then I felt a small bump we were in a car going god only knows where. I tried to move my hands but they were tried pretty tight. I felt around trying to find anything sharp. I sighed in defeat when I found nothing.

I felt the car come to a stop and the door flew open.

"Rosemarie. How lovely it is to see you again."

My stomach turned I knew whose that voice belonged to and if I was right this would not end very good at all.

They pulled me out of the car I was in and I felt someone breathing on my face. Who ever was in front of me got a nice part of my shoe right where the sun don't shine. I was smacked in the face. I just laughed as my blindfold was pulled off and I stood face to face with Baxton the devil in human form.

And I had made a deal with him.

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know.. Like always Please R&R..:)**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Im soo soo sorry about the late up date. A lot of things have been going on. I know not a good excuse but its the truth.**

**I know its short but the next one should be extra long for having to make yall wait.**

**So here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy. **

"Hello Baxton. How did you like that size eight in the family jewels?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

He laughed and pulled my son forward. I didn't even hear them take him out of the car we were in. I lost my smile as soon as I saw him.

"Baby have they hurt you?"

He didn't look up at me when I asked my question. Something was wrong.

I stomped not of the twos foot that was holding me and turned a little a threw my head back hitting the other one in the chin. I dropped to my knees so I could look Aleksandr in the eyes.

"Answer my question." I demanded.

"No mama they haven't." He said timidly

"Whats wrong?"

"They said if I talked to you they would hurt me." he said close to crying.

I growled and stood up shaking off the two goons that had tried to get ahold of me again and got in Baxton's face. Now a smart person wouldn't do that but hell Im Rose Hathaway Im known for doing this kind of stuff.

"You lay one finger on my son in any way you will begging me for death by the time Im done with you." I hissed between clenched teeth.

He smiled evilly but said nothing he just nodded his head and me and Aleksandr were taking into a building.

"Knock her out otherwise she will be a problem." Baxton said.

I was about to protest when I felt something hit my head and I was knocked out. Again.

When I awoke I was standing upright chained to a wall.

"She's awake go get Baxton." Someone said from inside the room I was in.

I looked up just as one of them was leaving the room. I looked over and glared at the other one until I saw his eyes were ringed in red. I sucked my breath in. How the hell did he get Strigio to work for him? But i shouldn't expect much less this guy is crazy. If anyone would be able to get the Strigio to work for there favorite food it would Baxton. For a non royal this guys had crazy connections.

"Well Rosemarie I thought you would be more difficult to kidnap you." Cam Baxton's cocky voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I hate to disappoint let me go and we can try again." I said mimicking his tone.

He glared and snapped his fingers the Strigio that had left to go get him came striding up to me with a malicious grin.

He got into my face I was bracing myself to get hit. But instead he licked my neck. As he brought his head up I brought mine back slamming my head into his mouth knocking him away from me.

"Try that again and Im going to cut your tongue out." I spat.

He laughed at me and smacked me. I could taste the blood that was forming in my mouth. I brought my head back a little and took aim and spit the blood in my mouth right on his smiled at me and wiped it off his face with his hand and then lick my blood off of his hand.

I gaged and turned toads Baxton.

"This is fun and all but what the hell do you want?" I asked annoyed

"we made a deal Rosemarie or do you not remember?" He asked with a smirk that I was becoming to loath.

I didn't want to remember the deal I had made with him but I did. About six years ago he had found me sitting on the ground in front of my apartment. I was so drugged up I didn't even care who had come up to me at that point. The reason for me being drugged until I couldn't think anymore were I had lost job and my boyfriend ,at the time, all in the same day. I needed a way out and that was the only way that was close to me at the time. Anyways baxton came up to me promising to make me famous for a price. If i had really truly understood that price I would have never accepted.

Being high and the promise of being famous I said yes to giving my blood to him. I never noticed that he was a Moroi. I never asked asked as too how it was to be taken I just got into the car with him. About two days later I started my first movie and since then I have made my way to the top. Thinking back on it now the predicament that im in now I wanted to beat myself senseless.

"Yes we did. Now take what you need and let me and my son go." I said holding out my arm hoping but knowing thats not how they would be taking the blood that I owed.

"No my dear. My friends here" He said motioning around the room at the Strigio "Are going to be taking your blood." he said with amusement in his eyes.

The one that hit me just moments ago took a step forward. I was not going to let this happen with out a fight. I looked around for anything I could use to get him away from me when I moved my leg. I could move it just enough so that I could bring my knee brought his hand to my hair and pulling back to expose my neck. Just as his fangs were about to reach my neck I brought my knee up as hard as I could. He howled and dropped to the ground in pain. One of the Strigio behind Baxton dashed over to me and slugged me in the stomach making all the air leave my lungs and double over in pain. I was just getting my breath leveled again when my head was ripped back upwards and fangs were sunk into my neck before I could do anything. I groaned in pain I wasn't about to scream and give them satisfaction. A couple of seconds later he released and I felt my world spinning. I felt more saw due to the fact that my head was hanging someone came up to me. It was Baxton. He got in my ear and whispered "You do anything like that again and your son will pay your price." He said with amusement in his voice.

Anything after that was a blur I couldn't do anything as each of Baxton's Strigio lined up and feed from me.

The rest of the first week went just like that every one of them would come in and feed for a couple of seconds and then leave.

The second week or from what Baxton had said I lasted and which surprised him the feedings weren't so frequent so I kind of got my ability to think back. Thats when I started to yell.

"Baxton walked in with a smug grin "Yes Rose-" I cut him off.

"Where is my son?" I asked in a angry whisper. They hadn't given me any water so my throat was pretty much fucked.

He left without saying anything and came back five minutes later with my son in tow. I sobered up as much as I could have when I saw him. He had bite marks all over his neck. I felt the tears running hot down my cheek. This is all my fault.

I pulled as far as i could ,without dislocating my arms, on the chains.

"Baxton Im going to fucking kill you. Even if its with my last breath you will die." I yelled hoarsely.

He smiled and leaned into Aleksandr's neck and bite him.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU CAN HAVE ME1" I screamed crying full force now. He finished and dragged my dazed son out of the room. I got myself calmed down a little and started to think. I needed to get my son out of here even if that meant I ended up dead it had to be done.

I kept track of the days after that by the end of the third week they had stopped biting me and left me alone. Which was stupid on there part. Yes i was weak and have lost a lot of blood but I was determined to save my son. I scratched my head not having a shower for three weeks makes everything itch when I felt the most amazing thing a bobbie pin. I grabbed it out of my hair and brought my wrist as close together as possible. I had my left hand unlocked in three minutes. The others took under a minute. I set the chains down as silent as possible and made my way over to the door sticking my ear to it. After about two minutes of holding my breath and not hearing anything I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know I would love to hear what you guys have to say..**

**Like always please R&R...**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	4. Chapter 4 PT1

**This is part one I wanted to get this out to you guys. because everyone wants a fast up date so here it is. Beware It might make you tear up a little so sorry. Anyways Enjoy :)**

I peeked my head out and looked to my left then to my right I didn't hear or see anything. I started to walk out the door and almost ran into chair. I studied it for a moment and pieced it up and threw it against the concrete wall making it smash into a couple pieces. I picked up a leg and started to run. I know they heard that if there were any of them here. I ran down the hall and there was a door about fifty feet from my door. It was to my right I opened it and found Aleksandr sitting up against the wall with his head hanging. I immediately thought the worst.

"Aleksandr?" I asked barley above a whisper but he heard he and his head snapped up.

"Mama?" He asked shakily.

"Yes baby. Do you need he-" I was cut off by Aleksandr screaming.

"MAMA WATCH OUT!"

I turned around in enough time just to duck out of the reach of a Strigio. I dodged overtime he threw. I saw my opening and went for it I sunk the chair leg right into his heart making him fall to the ground unconscious. If it wouldn't have been to just do that I wouldn't have believed the person that told me. I think between the adrenaline and my need to save my son got me to stake that Strigio.

"Aleksandr come on now. We have to get out of here." I rushed.

He got up and tried to walk towards me but stumbled and feel.

"Im sorry Mama." he said putting his face in his hands.

I walked over to him and fell to my knees "Baby don't be sorry" I lifted his face up so he could look at me "Its not your fault."

I stood back up and leaned down and picked him up and put him on my back.

"If one come I need you to slide off my back and stay behind me okay."

He nodded his head weakly and I began to run down the hallway. I felt him pull my hair a second later I turned around and there were two following and catching up real quick.

I set Aleksandr down " Baby I need you to run. I know its going to be hard but run for me." I grabbed his face and kissed him "I love you so much remember that."

He stared at me for a second "I love you too Mama." He said. He kissed my cheek and started to run down the hallway. I turned back to my certain doom and I readied my self.

They both reached me at the same time. I threw out a punch and got one in the jaw but was returned one to the shoulder. I fell back hitting my head on the wall. I need to keep this up for a little while longer so Aleksandr could escape. I rammed into one of them making them hit the wall and ran the opposite Aleksandr had done. I took two seconds for one of them to be on me. He almost got my back but grabbed the dress instead ripping it away from my body. Well what was left of it. They tackled me five seconds later. I didn't care what happened to me all I knew was that I gave him enough time to get out and I would die happy. Demonic laughter brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Baxton and he held the hand of my son. I dropped my head in defeat.

"Rose what did I saw if you pulled anything like this "He said waving his hands over the area we were in "Again?"

"My son would pay the price." I said in a whisper. I started to cry. They were going to feed off of him right in front of me and i couldn't handle that. I heard his fingers snap. I was lifted off the ground and they held my head up so that I could watch.

"Yes Rose you are right." He said

He bent down to my son and what looked like he was going to feed was not at all what he did. He brought his neck into his hands and snapped it like it was nothing. I watched the light fade from my sons eyes.I couldn't believe this was happening it couldn't be. I was still back in my cell chained to the wall sleeping it had to be. I was brought out of my shocked faze when Baxton came into my vision. I went from shocked to seething with in seconds. He was about to say something but I slammed my head into his nose. I heard a loud crack and blood started to gush out of his nose.

He glared at me "She has paid her price. Take her some where and dump her in the road she is no longer our problem."

I laughed insanely " No longer your problem. HA You better watch your fucking back. A life for a life. And Baxton Im coming for yours." I said grinning like I had fell off my rocker.

I was dragged through the halls and back outside into a van this time. They threw me in the van and I slammed up against the side I didn't hurt my body was still on fire. We started to drive and the feel of the car started to calm me down. I started to cry uncontrollable my son was gone. Part of my heart was left back at where ever the hell we were. i was never going to get to see his smiling face ever again and it was all because of me. I had gotten him killed. I started to beat my fist against the floor of the van I felt my self get weaker by the moment. I heard them start to yell but it wasn't at me. They said something about someone following them. One walked back to me and pulled my hair so he could look me in the eyes.

"Well love it was nice to meet you." And he issued my lips.

I growled and punched him in the face with everything i had left in me. Im guessing it wasn't very hard because he laughed opened the van door and tossed me out. I flew through the air and hit the concrete road right now my side. I heard a crack as I hit. I wanted to scream but I didn't have the energy in me to do it. I rolled three or four times before I stopped. I just laid there waiting to die I had nothing to live for anymore.

I heard the squeal of brakes and then a car backing up. They came to finish me off. I tried to get up but the pain in my said kept me down. I heard a car door open and someone walk towards me. I wanted to giggle even with everything that had happened when whoever it was stuck there head right above my berate listening for my heart beat or at least thats what i was hopping otherwise this guy was a perv.

He started to shake me I laid there still as can be hoping he would just leave and let me die.

"Ma'am are you okay?" He shook me again.

I tried to push him away from me. I didn't want anyone touching me after everything that had happened. "Please don't no more." I begged weakly.

he was quiet for a few seconds "Ma'am Im not going to hurt you. Im going to help you. Do you trust me?" He said calmly.

I turned my head and opened my eyes. The only reason I did was because for some resin I felt as if I could trust him. I opened my eyes to see him studying me intently. I looked into his eyes seeing if I could trust what I was feeling and I nodded my head.

He leaned down and picked me up bridal style. I felt my stomach bend and pain shot threw my entire body but I only winced. I wasn't about to scream in front of someone I didn't know. I wrapped my hands around his neck and clung to him as if my life depended on it. Right now it did I had nothing left my so was gone I had nothing to live for. Just thinking about him I started to cry.

I felt him look down at me "Why are you crying?" He asked

I hiccuped "They killed him."

"Who?"

I shook my head. I was in no way shape or form ready to talk about Aleksandr. he opened the car door skillfully while still holding me and set me down on the seat softly. When the light came on I finally got a good look at him and boy if I wasn't in the mess I was in I would have hit on him He looks like a god. He stared at me in confusion before he almost shut the door. He quickly changed his mind and opened back up taking off his coat and handed it to me. I looked up form his hands and unto his eyes. I couldn't believe the generosity of this man and he didn't even know me.

"Its alright your safe now. No harm will come to you I promise." He said

**So Love It? Hate It? **

**R&R**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	5. Chapter 5 PT2

**So here is a long ass chapter. Just for you guys :)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers I love you guys so much. **

**You guys are the reason why I am updating again today. **

**So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. :)**

He looked like he was thinking hard about something but I didn't really mind this man who ever he is jut assured me nothing would happen to me. I took his coat from his hands and wrapped it around myself tightly. I was freezing and i had marks on my body that I didn't want him to see. He smiled as he closed the door very softly. I watched him walk around the truck he moved to graceful for a man his height. I gasped right before he opened the door this man was Dhampir. I needed to leave as soon as possible I did not want to be in this world again. Being in this world meant I would be close to Adrian and I didn't want that. He got not the truck and roared it to life and began driving in the opposite way of the hospital not that I had a problem with that. I wasn't that scared this man had a vibe about him that I could trust so I laid my head against the window and stared outside hoping he wouldn't ask any questions. Boy was I wrong.

"Do you mind me asking your name?" He asked a little hesitant.

I started to fidget in my seat. I didn't want to give out my name I am a movie star and I have seen how some crazy people can be.

"Umm my is umm Raya." I said nervous. I am usually a very great liar but I guess not around him. He was looking at me like he had before when he had set me in the car but besides that when he looked over at me it looked like he could tell I was lying . But he went along with in anyways which made me take a deep breath on the inside.

"Well its nice to meet you Raya. My name is Dimitri Belikov."

I nodded my head and went back to looking out the window. I would feel his eyes on my back every once in a while I didn't mind much though I was used to it.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked he had to shake his head little as if he were deep in thought.

"To my house. My mother will take care of you." Ha said looking over at me. i was relived Baxton wouldn't be able to find me there well atlas I hope. I wasn't ready to see him yet. He pulled on to a street and I could see excitement run through his body he must live on this street.

"Whats she like?" I asked very curious. I guess she had done this kind of thing all the time other wise I would be at the hospital right now.

We pulled into a front yard "Why don't you find out for yourself." He said smiling at me.

He had gotten out of the truck and started to walk up towards the house. I stayed in the car. What if these people knew Baxton hell what if they knew me. He stopped half way up and turned around waving his hand for me to come and smiling at me reassuringly. It wouldn't hurt just to get checked out I guess he did after all kind of save me. I nodded my head in got out. After i had stood up for the seat I wobbled a little. All the blood loss and the endorphins that were still inside my body from the constant feedings. I started to walk towards the house when this ridiculously long coat I was wearing got stuck beneath one of my feet and I fell smacking my head on a rock or atlas thats what it felt like. I was about to go get you when blackness consumed me. I was in and out of it for about a couple minutes I heard Dimitri and some woman going back and forth. I couldn't understand anything that was being said nor did I care I had a killer headache. I came around again and heard someone squeal a high pitch one I wanted to through my hands over my ears but everything hurt so damn much. The blackness engulfed me once again. I was awoken what felt like five seconds later.

"Aleksandr five more minutes." I groaned.

The room went silent then everything that had happened had came back rushing into my mind I almost started to cry if the woman didn't speak.

"Who is Aleksandr hunnie?" She asked in almost honey like voice. It was very soothing.

I popped my eyes open and tried to sit up. But the woman pushed me back down.

"Its all right sweetie nothing is going to happen your safe now." She reassured me.

I relaxed a little I had the same feeling that I had about Dimitri that I could trust them. I looked back up to the ceiling and my thoughts went instantly to Aleksandr. He has been gone for a little while and I feel as if I had taken for granted to time that we did share. It was all my fault i should have stayed there until I died if I did my son would still be alive. I will never forgive myself for my stupid mistake. The women spoke bring mr out of my thoughts thankfully.

"Im going to go find you some clothes dear." She said.

I didn't move and inch I just slightly nodded my head. I didn't want to look at anyone right now I just wanted to drown in self pity.

I felt her leave but someone took her place. It was Dimitri I could smell his aftershave.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Thank you" was my reply.

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"I hardly sa-."

I cut him off by placing fingers to his lips for god knows what reason. I wanted to take it back as soon as I did it. But it almost looked like he wanted to shudder but kept still so I kept them there.

"What you did not a lot of people wove have done." I said removing my fingers from his lips.

"Well my family and I aren't a lot of people. I wasn't about to leave you there to die."

I gave him a very small smile when I heard another woman yell someone. Just then a little boy about Aleksandr's age came bounding into the room. I instantly went depressed to delighted. I know he was Aleksandr but just having lost him he was bout as close as I could get and I was going to take that.

He bound right up to me with a big smile on his face " Hi. Im Paul."

"Hi Paul." I beamed a smile at him.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

Shit hell what did I say my name was again oh right I got it. I was about to give Raya as my name again when Paul shocked the hell out of me.

"My aunty Vik said your name was Rose and that you were really big." He said in a very serious voice.

I felt my eyes go wide the I let it fall. I wasn't going to last long so why not let him bust me out. I smiled at him again.

"Yes thats my name. Your aunty is very smart."

He snorted "I don't think so."

The woman who I except to be his mother scolded him.

I chuckled I thought is was funny. "How old are you Paul?"

"Im this many." He said pointing at his five fingers. I felt my heart wrench. He was as old as Aleksandr was. I wanted to start to cry again before he broke me out of it.

"My aunty said you were hurt." He said placing a hand on my cheek. I shouldn't have done it but I leaned into his hand. I missed that feeling the most.

I sighed "Nothing I cant handle little one." I said backing away from his little hand.

His mother called for him and he huffed.

"I hope you get better Rose." He said and walked away.

"Thank you Paul." I said and laid back down. When the other woman walked in with clothes in her hands and she handed them to Dimitri instead of me. I was just as confused as he was.

"Show her where the shower is. We have to get going Vik wants to go shopping before school."She said

"What your leaving now? What about Rose?" he sounded concerned.

"She will be fine she just needs to heal. But after you get her out of the shower wrap her chest she has factored rib. Make sure its nice and tight and that she doesn't do much." She informed him.

I stopped listening after that I had what I needed. I wasn't as bad off as I thought I was. The fractured rib I can handle. Now I had to get out of here but i have a feeling that it might be a little hard. Maybe he will leave me alone just for a second I didn't want this lovely family to have any of my problems. They were too nice and have done too much for me already.

Everybody came over to me to say good bye and to get well I gave them all small smiles. then Paul came up and out did everyone.

"I will miss you Rose.I hope your here when we get back." He said and leaned up and kissed my cheek. He blushed and started to run and smacked right into Dimitri's long ass legs.

"Uncle Dimka guess what?" He said very excited. I sat up at this point because this might be funny and I wanted to know who Dimka was.

"What!" He said with the enthusiasm as Paul had making me smile.

"I kissed a beautiful girl." He almost screamed and ran out of the room.

I laughed. It felt good to laugh I haven't done much of that in three weeks.

"Im so sorry about that." His mother apologized. I waved her off.

I went back to staring at the ceiling not thinking about anything. I didn't want to think about anything. I was busy minding my own business when Dimitri's head popped into my vision. I wanted to smile but I keep my face clear of any emotion.

"Would you like to take a shower now?" He asked

I shook my head.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked. Man did I ever but I would just get something when I left so it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

I met his eyes and shook my head.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Okay. Im going to go take a shower. I will be back down soon."

I nodded my head and looked back up to the ceiling.

As soon as I heard the shower turn on I got up and put the clothes that had been laid on the couch for me. I laid Dimitri's coat where the clothes had been. I went around the house looking for a piece of paper and a pen. And I wrote

_Dimitri,_

_Thank you for everything. You don't know how much it means to me but I have problems that your family does not need. So I am leaving. Again thank you so much._

_Rose_

I left the letter on the couch. I heard the shower turn off i walked over to the T.V and turned it on turning up the volume so I could walk out of the house undetected. I heard him walking across the floor upstairs when I shut the door behind me. I took one last glance at the house before I started to jog. I didn't want to push my rib any harder than I already was. The only thing I cared about right now was getting some food. I walked into a restaurant and sat down. I know I didn't have any money but they didn't know that and if I had to fight I think I would be able to do it. I order my food and five minutes later it came. People were looking at me like I was disgusting that is until I glared at them. Just because I was depressed didn't mean I couldn't be a bitch as well and they learned that real quick and wen t back to eating there food. I finished and wrote sorry on the bill and quickly and quietly I slipped out of the dinner. I didn't know what I was going to do as of now so I just started to walk. I was caught up in my thoughts when I heard some people talking when I saw three men walking towards me. One of them said something but I didn't care to listen I turned around and walked the other way. I felt my adrenaline start to kick in as I felt one of them grab me. I spun around and knocked him in the face with the side of my fist just as head lights shone on all of us.

"You stupid whore." He growled wiping blood away from his face.

I didn't say anything I just blew a kiss at him. This piss his buddies off and two of them came running at me. I dodge the first one kicking him in the back sending him the the pavement hard. The other one had moved from the front of me to the back of me. He grabbed me from behind around my neck. I crouched down a little and flipped him over me. he went to the ground with a nasty thump and was knocked out. I was aware of the car lights and I turned around and faced them I was waiting for them to get out but it never happened. When the last guy came up behind me and grabbed my waist it made me jump a little. I dug my nails into his arms making him groan in response. I tried hitting him in the head with my elbow but he had caught it and threw me to the ground. I was waiting for something to happen but when I felt him body leave mine I was confused. I was pulled up off the ground and drug to the car and put into the passer seat. Whoever it was had turned off the car lights as he got out. When this person opened there door I got a whiff of aftershave And I went stiff. How the hell did he find me? To confirm my findings he spoke with a accent that I had just now noticed.

"What were you thinking?"

Pissed that he had found me so quick I snapped at him "Umm I don't know what did it look like I was doing. I wasn't about to let them just rap me."

He sighed "Not that why did you leave?"

"Because I will not put your family into harm. Enough people have suffered already." I stated

"Shouldn't that be for me to decided?" He asked

Shit well he had me there. It was his choice but if he ever left me alone again which was probably going to be never but still if he did I would just leave. Him taking me silence as defeat he changed the subject.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" He asked looking over at me with amazement.

"Im sure you have seen my movies and I train." When I talked about my movies he went red in the face and looked away. So he has seen my movies that is very interesting.

"Yes I have but I didn't think a human could take down two fully trained Guardians." He said.

"Who told you I was a human?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

He looked over at me shocked "Your not human?"

"Umm no. Well at least the last time I checked."

"Well holy shit that explains so much."

I laughed "I bet it does." Wait I just laughed and it wasn't forced. I looked over at him confused some how he was acting like a bandaid. I shook it off I wouldn't be around long enough hopefully to find out if that thought was true or not.

We pulled into the driveway of the same house. We got out of the car and walked up the stairs and walked in.

"Go take a shower." He commanded

"Excuse me?" I said putting my hand on my hip.

He looked me over in amusement. "I said go take a shower " He looked my body up and down "And you will be needing new clothes." He stated and walked up the stairs.

He stopped half way up "Rose I will carry you up here if I have to."

I huffed and followed him up stairs. He led me to the bathroom and turned on the water for me. I waited for it to get hot and I stripped my clothes off and jumped in.

About five minutes later I heard the door open and Dimitri stutter "Umm..Vik..took..all..of her...you..ha..have..to wear..mine."

I wanted to laugh outright but I kept my cool and thanked him.

I got out and dried off. I looked at myself in the mirror and was horrified. I looked beaten and abuse times ten. I put on the clothes and walked downstairs to find Dimitri on the couch with a medical kit sitting next to him.

I sighed and sat next to looked away from me "You have to take your shirt off." I almost laughed again he could say that but not me having to wear his clothing.

I smiled and took my shirt off and I cupped my breasts so he couldn't see anything…well to much of anything anyways. I could see him gulp as he eyed me out of the conner of his eye. He got into the medical kit bringing out a couple things and finally turned towards me.

he let a string of cuss words come out of his mouth in Russian. I now wish I had paid attention in school for a movie I was doing but I just learned the lines. I looked down at my body yes it was bruised but other than that nothing was wrong.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing you have so many bruises "he stopped and looked up at me "Can I ask how you got them?" He said waving over my body.

And just like that my mood was back down gutters again. I turned away from him willing myself not to cry. "Umm can we wrap it tomorrow. Im really tired."

He stared at me for a couple minutes before packing up the things and getting up and extending a hand to me. I looked up at him curiously.

"You are going to sleep in my bed and im going to sleep down here. Just incase you try to sneak away again." He said. I grabbed his hand and let him lead me up stairs.

He opened his door and turned the light on his bed screamed 'come get it me' I didn't have to be told twice. I walked away from Dimitri and slipped under the covers. He said goodnight and closed the door. His bed smelt of him and i felt comfortable and was able to fall asleep fast. I didn't know I was this tried until I had laid my head on his pillows. That nights sleep was not peaceful at all.

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know..**

**As always please R&R**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the late site was giving me problems once again.:(**

**I had amazing reviews for the last chapter..thank you guys so much. Y'all make me so happy :)**

**But here is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys :)**

I was walking down a hall way that was becoming more and more familiar by the second. It was the buildings hallway Baxton had kept us in. I kept walking it seemed like it would never end. I heard someone running form behind me. I quickly turned around and readied myself. I stood there what seemed like the longest time and nothing happened. I relaxed and thats when I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again but something was wrong with with it.

I turned around and froze. There stood my son and that-one-dead-son-of-bitch-when-I-get-my-hands-around-his-throat Baxton.

"Hi Mama." He said a sinster smile on his face with a pair of fangs to match. I looked closer and he had a ring of red around his emerald green eyes.

"Aleksandr what happened?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He took a step closer to me pointing a finger at me. "This is all your fault mama. If you would have just listened I wouldn't be this way." He accused.

I dropped to my knees just as the tears started to spill down my cheeks.

"Baby Im so sorry."

"No your not this is all your fault. Why did you do this to me? This is all your fault." He growled.

I dropped my head knowing it was all my fault "No. I hAd to do it. they would have killed you if I waited any longer." I pleaded.

Then baxton started to laugh madly. I snapped my head up and rose from the floor and went at him. I kept hearing my name being repeated by a voice I have heard before I just couldn't place it at the time. Just as I got to him and I was about to swing things started to fade and I was in a dark room.

I was sitting upright in a bed with a coat of sweat covering my body and I was breathing heavily. I sighed thanking god that it was only a dream. I took a look around when I heard someone let out a string of curse words in russian. It scared the hell out of me. I rolled off the bed weird angle making pain shoot threw my chest. I dropped to the floor.

"FUCK!" I yelled out holding my ribs.

The light came on blinding me. It took me about thirty seconds to adjust to the light to find Dimitri standing in front of me with a concern look on his face as well as a red splotch right below his left eye. Maybe my hit had connected just with the wrong face I thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked with as much concern in his voice as on his face.

I sighed "Well Im breathing." I said looking at his eye closer "Did I do that?" I asked.

He chuckled bringing his hand up to his face "Yeah. They don't lie when they say you have one mean right hook." He joked.

I looked down at the floor "Im sorry. If I would have kn-." He cut me off.

"Its alright I have had worse. Being a Guardian I have taken worse hits then that." He extended his hand to me "Come on we have to get you wrapped up."

I nodded and took his hand I winced as I stood up. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Im fine." I stated.

As we were walking I stumbled. He turned around and raised that same eyebrow at me once again. It was starting to annoy me but I had to admit it was really cool. i will have to try and do that later.

I shrugged and started to walk again when I was lifted off the floor. I was confused until I hit Dimitri's hard rock chest. Which is so amaz NO NO NO DONT FINISH THAT SENTENCE YOU DONT KNOW HIM! I scolded myself.

I looked up at him annoyed "I can walk you know." I said matter-of-fact.

He scoffed " Yeah you demonstrated that very well."

I growled "Well I wouldn't have stumbled if you weren't so freaking tall. You were practically dragging me out of the door."

He laughed " I was not dragging you. You just have a problem walking."

I huffed and tried to cross my arms over my chest but failed epically which cause Dimitri you laugh a little. He had such a nice laugh. He looked so beautiful when he GOD DAMN IT WHAT DID I SAY!

We finished our way down the stairs and he set me down on the couch softly. He left the room and came back with the medical kit. I pulled my shirt up to my breasts and tied it into a half assed knot in the back so he could wrap me up.

About half way through the him wrapping me and his face getting redder by the minute I decided to ask a question just to ease him a little. Plus if I was going to be held captive until I got better I wanted to know a couple of things.

"So you are a Guardian?" I asked.

He stopped and looked up at me "Yes I am." He said plainly "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just haven't really talked to to anyone from your world in quite sometime now."

"My world?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

I rolled my eyes "You know what I mean. I have lived with humans for the last six years."

"Is that because of your son?" He asked. By the horrified look on his face he wish he could have taken it back.

I didn't say anything to but all I did was stare. I wasn't ready to talk about my son it still hurt to much.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have asked that." He said looking away from me.

I gulped you have to start somewhere "Yes I didn't want Aleksandr raised in that environment."

"Oh." Was all he said.

I wanted to get away from this topic "So have you ever killed any Strigio?"

He smiled at me turned around and brought one of his tan sculpted arms up and lifted his ponytail up to reveal six little X's. I don't know what I was thinking wait no thats because I wasn't thinking. I felt my hand move up and trace along the back of his neck over his tattoos. When my finger made contact with his skin I felt a shock go through my body. I jerked my hand back as he stood up leaving his hand on the back of his neck. He stood there for a second before walking away with the medical kit.

I left the couch to take a look around. There was a bookcase full of books that I would have no idea what they read. I heard them come into the room as I made my way to the movie case. I could feel him watching my every moment I wanted to shiver just knowing that fact. This man had me feeling things that I haven't in years.

I made my way along the movie titles when I came across one of my movies. I smiled and continued only to find that the next six were also mine. The only one they didn't have would be the one that would be coming out soon.

"I see someone here loves my movies." I said as i turned around.

"Yeah my sister. She is in love with you." He chuckled to himself thinking about it "She is the one who recognized you when I brought you here."

"Oh." Was my amazing reply.

He tilted his head to the side a little making him look even more gor GOD LEAVE IT ALONE!

"Why did you say your name was Raya anyways?" He asked

I turned back to the movies "Because I didn't know you and there are some weird people out there."

"Thats understandable. Now are you going back to bed or would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No." I said pulling out '3:10 to Yuma' and waving it in the air. I kind of loved the western movies not that I would ever admit it. He looked a little shocked by my choice of movie.

"What? How could anyone not like this movie?"

"No its a great movie. I just thought you would have picked different one." He said.

I shrugged walked over to the t.v and turned it on. I was about to pop in the movie when I heard my name come from the speakers.

"Rose Hathaway and her son" pictures of both popped up on the screen. My heart dropped and I felt a tear roll down my face when I looked at the smiling face of my son. He was right it was all my fault if I would have stayed put he would still be alive and we might have been free by now. "Have been missing until now. A anonymous tipper called and said that she has been seen in a little town called Baia. The whereabouts of her son are still unknown for any information contact the police." Said the reporter women.

"Fuck Me!" I swore out loud.

"Whats wrong with that?" He asked.

"Im not ready for all of that. They are going to be crazy." I said trying to think of away to to get out of here.

I didn't notice him walk up to me until his hand was under my chin and was lifted upward. My eyes bore into his beautiful brown one. I felt my self calm down tremendously. Whatever he was doing to me I didn't have a problem with it right now. When I looked at him I knew nothing wrong could go at that point.

"I wont let anyone near you. You can stay here as long as you wish. I will take care of you." He said with so much passion.

I nodded my head dumbly "Thank you."

I watch his lips turn up into a smile. I couldn't help the glance at his lips and to make things much worse I licked mine just staring at them. His smile just broadened. He started to lean in I felt my breath hitch. Holy shit he's not going to kiss me...he is getting closer...holy shit he's going to kiss me. Just as we would have made contact his cell phone started to ring. I stepped away immediately fumbling around looking for the movie I was supposed to be putting in while Dimitri let it ring a couple more times before picking up.

"Belikov." He said with a voice full of authority. Hmm I wonder so much fun using that voice in OH NO WERE NOT GOING THERE YOUR SELF TOGETHER. YOUR ROSE HATHAWAY FOR SHIT SAKES.

He was silent for a few moments "How did you get this number?" he growled.

He looked over at me confused "Yeah I know her. She is standing in my living room right now."

I was nervous about who could be on the other line asking about me.

"Umm Okay. Goodbye." He hung up still looking at me confused.

"That was weird." He said

"Who was that?"

"This little prick named Adrian Ivashkov."

I think my mouth hit the floor no it hit the floors of hell itself. This could not be happening I didn't want to see him nor did I want to think about him.

"Whats wrong? Do you know him?" He asked but by the look on his face he already knew the answer to that question.

I shook of the shock and closed my mouth "More or less. Now lets watch the movie."I said nervously.

He stayed in the same spot for a couple of minutes before leaving. I turned the movie on and hit play Dimitri a minute later with two mugs and handed one to me.

"Hot chocolate." He informed me.

I smiled my thanks and nodded as the movie came on. I snuggled into the couch well aware of how close Dimitri was and It made me blush. Thinking back about the almost kiss. Nobody has every made me feel the way I did when he was as close to me as he was. Could I be feeling something for him? I shook that thought out of my head. Anybody who i care about just might get hurt and I didn't want anything like that to happen to him. I sighed internally and went back to watching the movie.

**APOV:**

"So this is your place?" The woman's name I cant not for the life of me remember right now asked.

"Yes." I said unlocking the door and opening it for her so she could walk in.

I walked in after her turning on the light and helping her out of her coat. "Make your self at home. Im going to make us some drinks."

She smiled and made a B line for the t.v. I watched as she sat down and turned it on. The only thing working for her are her looks as of now other that that she was very annoying and was starting to get on my nerves. I made my way to the bar in the kitchen and took out two glasses and Russian Vodka. I was pouring the second glass when I heard whats her name squeal like a cat getting hit by a car.

"OH MY GOD! They found her."

I filled the second glass grabbing them I walked into the living room "Found who?" I asked.

She turned around and was looking at me like I was stupid "Rose Hathaway. She has been missing for three weeks. Well her and her son."

I was confused I didn't know Rose had a son. She never talked about him when we met. Just then pictures popped up of both of them. Rose looking beautiful as ever and I picture of her son. I took a double look at the picture he looked familiar like I have seen him some where. Thats when it him 'No it cant be' I thought.

Just as if the girl sitting on my couch could read my thought she spoke.

"Hey that little kid looks like you Adrian " She said pointing at the t.v "You even have the same eyes."

My mouth dropped open and the glasses hit the floor shattering into a million of pieces. I stared at his picture until it left the screen. I was too in shock to hear where the woman on the t.v had said where they had seen her. I shook myself out of shock enough to talk to what ever her name was sitting on my couch.

"Where was she seen?" I rushed.

"Umm somewhere in Baia."

I nodded "Thank you but you need to leave I have things to do."

"But I thought." She whined.

I felt my anger rising I had things to do and I didn't get why she didn't understand that. "Leave now." I growled pointing at the door.

She huffed got up and walked to the door grabbing her coat "You know you a real ass." She said.

"So I have been told." I said rolling my stomped her foot flipping me off and slammed the door on the way out.

I went running around my apartment looking for my phone when I remembered it was in my pocket still. I cursed at myself and pulled it out finding Rose's number. No surprise it went straight to voice mail. Now where have I heard Baia from before. I remember hearing it come out of someones mouth saying that they lived there. Oh yes Belikov he was supposed to be there now visiting his family maybe he has seen her if not he will sniff her out he's in love with her. I went through my contacts and found his number and press 'send'. It rang for a minute I was about to hang up when his voice came through the speaker.

"Belikov." He said in that stupid Guardian voice.

"This is Adrian I have-" He interrupted me

"How did you get this number?" he growled. If it were any other time i would have loved to push his buttons I always got a good laugh out of it.

"That doesn't matter. Now do you know Rose Hathaway and have you seen her?"

"Yeah I know her. She is standing in my living room right now." He said with confusion laced words.

"Okay her there. I need to talk to her."

"Umm. Okay. Goodbye." He hung up.

I went through my contacts one more time finding the private jet guys number and pressing send. I had a flight in two hours. I went around the room packing my things thinking about what I was going to say when I see her. Was it really my kid? Why didn't she tell me? Where is he now? Could I be in his life? Would she let me in his life? All those questions would just have to wait until I seen her. Hour and a half later I was on the plane making my way to Rose and hopefully a lot answers.

**So Love It? Hate It? Just let me know :)**

**Like always Read & Review **

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I was told that I would be hunted down if I didn't up date this story..**

**So here you go Panky95 just for you :)**

**Well anyways heres the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy :)**

I woke up and all I smelt was aftershave. It bother me too much until I notice my head was moving up and down as if I was laying on someones chest. I slowly opened my eyes hoping that I was not laying on Dimitri's chest. But I was wrong I lifted my head only to meet his sparkling brown eyes.

"Good Morning." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I made a fool of myself when I squeaked like a mouse and fell off the couch almost hitting my hip on the ground except it never came. I was floating just right off the floor. I un scrunched my face and looked up at a very amused Dimitri.

"What was that about?" He asked laughing a little.

"Ummm?" Was my brilliant response.

He set me on the ground so that I could get up. He got up stepping over me.

"Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast." He asked walking towards what I amused to be the kitchen.

My stomach growled "Yes I am very hungry." I heard him chuckle.

I got up and made my way into the kitchen and I sat down in one of the chairs. He started up the stove placing three pans on it. He had eggs in one and beacon in another and the last held gravy. My mouth started to water when the smell hit my senses. He placed biscuits in the oven and I thought I was going to die. Not only was he amazingly sexy ,I didn't think that, and very sweet but he freaking cook too? Man of my dreams standing right in front of me. He finished setting a plate out in front of me which I wasted no time in devouring. While I was eating something popped into my head.

"What did Adrian say to you?" I asked as I swallowed a mouthful of food.

He looked up at me slightly confused "He said something about him coming here to talk to you."

I dropped my fork and I almost lost all the food that I had just eaten "What?"

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Dimitri you don't know why and how I know Adrian. I don't want to see him. Its too soon." I rambled.

"Whats to soon?" He said as he set his fork down giving his full attention to me.

"Ale- he was….." I couldn't say his name let alone finish that sentence.

"Aleksandr was what?" I flinched at hearing his name. Just as realization hit his face "Oh. He was his?"

I nodded.

"Did he know?"

I shook my head.

"Oh shit."

I glared at him "Oh shit is right. Dimitri Im sorry but I have to leave."

"Your not leaving." He said flatly.

"Oh is this right? Whose going to stop me?"

He got a evil glint in his eye "I am." He stated

Even knowing that Adrian could be here today or later I still felt a smile creep across my face. I watched him intently for a couple seconds before I dashed for the door. I heard him jump over the kitchen table I let out a blood curdling scream as I ran for the door. I made it two more steps before I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I laughed as he pulled me to his chest.

"You know I almost had you." I said as I turned around in his arms so I could face him. I soon found out that it wasn't a very good idea.

"No you didn't. Not even close Roza." He purred

I smiled as I looked up into his eyes. I been called that before but having it come out of his mouth was like angels singing. He let loose of me and bringing one of his hand up to cup my cheek. I sighed and leaned in to it. He began to caress my cheek with his thumb it sent a shock throughout my entire body making me shiver. He smiled at me and started to lean in. I felt my body tense up I shouldn't kiss him I should get close to him it could get him hurt one day. He stopped a mer inch away from my lips and looked me in the eyes asking permission. I closed my eyes and I took a silent breath and closed the inch letting our lips meet. I was like a nuclear war head going off inside of my body. I wanted to scream and jump for joy. I pushed my body against his and grabbed his shirt so that I could deepen the kiss. He only pulled me closer causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I moaned as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip I opened for him happily. It was getting heated by the minute when a knock came from the door. I wanted to die when he set me down on the kitchen table and left to open the door telling me he would be right back. I sighed in frustration. I put my fingers to my swollen lips I smiled I just kissed him and it was like nothing I have ever felt before. I will be doing that again and very soon.

"Hello Rose." Came a voice I knew to well.

My smile fell from my face when I looked up and I met Adrian's emerald green eyes. I felt my chest tighten my breath quickened.

"Adrian what are you doing here?" I spoke barley above a whisper. I looked away from the green eyes that have been haunting my dreams and I looked at Dimitri he didn't look to happy. He looked as if he were about to rip Adrian apart for just being in his presence.

"What am I doing here? You know exactly why im here." He growled "Why did you tell me."

"Because I couldn't. Your family for one. And I know all about you." I growled back

"Your going to use those excuses?" He scoffed.

"You know what! Who the fuck are you to tell me how to raise my child or who I should and shouldn't tell?" I almost yelled.

"ME! I AM HIS FATHER! I HAD A RIGHT OT KNOW!" He boomed at me.

I felt the tears from in my eyes threatening to fall. I tried to shake it as best as I could " I couldn't tell you I didn't want to ruin your precious life. And what would the Queen have thought that her great nephew having a child with a Dhampir? I didn't tell you because I didn't want him brought up in that world your world." I said with venom dripping off ever word.

"And why does it make it okay for you to make that decision for me." He asked

"Because Im his mother." I said matter-of-fact.

"Where is he Rose?"

Thats when the dam broke and the tears started to fall down my cheeks. I felt well more smelt Dimitri come and stand next to me.

"Its time for you to leave you are done talking." He said in the authority voice.

"No its not. Rose where the fuck is my son?" He yelled.

".. I will beat your ass if you don't get out of here." Dimitri growled with a possessive tone.

"We are not done talking Rose just know that." He said and left.

I heard the door slam shut and I buried my head into Dimitri's chest and cried. He spoke soft Russian nothings in to my ear and rubbing my back trying to comfort me. Ten minutes later I was able to talk with hiccuping.

"Thank you Dimitri." I leaned up and kissed him quickly.

He smiled and pulled my face back to his reconnecting our lips. It never got heated he never pushed it and I was thankful I was in no mood to be making out with him or any one for that matter.

"Your welcome. But you have to tell me what happen Rose or I cant help you."

I nodded and I grabbed hi hand "Okay I will tell you but it might take a while."

He looked around making me laugh a little " Roza we have all the time in the world."

We sat down on the couch and I began to tell him my story.

**Love it? Hate It? Just let me know :)**

**Do you think Dimitri should kick Adrian's ass?**

**XoXo**

**AdriansGrl **


End file.
